


An Ode to Marriage

by Dlxm950



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Canada, F/F, Freeform, Gen, Heroine's Journey, Kissing, Misunderstandings, On the Run, Other, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Rough Kissing, Talon - Freeform, Toronto, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: Maria loved her wife. Ashe was kind, funny, charming. She took care of Maria, supported her, loved her. Maria did not love her wife's 'profession'. As head of the deadlock gang Ashe had lots of enemies and that unfortunately placed quite the pretty penny of Maria's head. Maybe it was time she visited a friend for a while. Get away and take a breath without fearing it will be her last. Ashe will understand right?





	1. Flight of the Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> I have a rough plan for where I want this story to go but Updates will be slow in the beginning while I polish of my ideas. I hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think in the comments.

Ashe gave a glare to one of her men as they cut her loose from her bindings. It had taken them the better part of a day to get back to the base and with so little to show for their efforts she was in a foul mood. Mcree would get what was coming to him for sure.

 

“You, take stock of what we got. You, go find my scouts and tell me why they didn’t mention that the traitor was going to be their and you, get BOB to my wife's workshop and tell her I want a word. I want the rest of yall to unload what we got.” The men rushed off after receiving their orders all except for the one she ordered to get BOB.

 

The man looked guilty and terrified as he gazed at her which was never a good combo in her experience. She wanted to know why. 

 

“You gotta look about you. What's happened?” The man took a second to compose himself, running his hands down the side of his pants before running one hand through his green hair.

 

“There's a couple a things boss. T-the big boss called and said he wanted a word…” He seemed to get even more terrified, as if a conversation with the head on talon were the better of the two. “And the other thing…?” She drawled. 

 

“I-I-Its your wife boss. She...she...skipped town.” He winced afterward as if the words has physically pained him to say.

 

Ashes right eye twitched once before she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I'm going to ask this once, and I don’t care what she told you to tell me, you’re going to tell me the truth. Where. Did. She. Go?” She growled. The man took a gulp before answering.

 

“She didn’t say nothin but I overheard her mention somethin as she left the base. Somethin bout headed home?” Ashe gave him a glare that could cut steel as she responded. “And none of yall thought to talk to her or ask where she was goin?!” The facade of calm had left her as she hefted her gun and pointed it right between his eyes. He stammered a bit trying to come up with an excuse. After a few minutes with no response she let out a huff and lifted her gun to rest against her shoulder. “Find her!” The order pushed the man into action as he ran off down the cavern to grab some of the others to help. 

 

Ashe watched him go for a second before turning and walking to her office. “You better have a damn good reason for goin north while I was out.” She muttered.

* * *

Maria never did like the deadlock gang. Hell she’d spent the better part seven years trying to convince her wife to reform. She’d had better luck asking a brick wall to fall over. At the thought of her wife she twisted the ring currently sat on her finger. It was a white gold band with an emerald encircled by ruby's sitting on the top. Ashe never did like to buy cheap. She was going to be furious and it was more than likely that Maria was going to be on the run until she could get in contact with a friend. She let out a sigh. 

The plane hadn’t moved for almost thirty minutes and it was making her antsy. Ashe would have returned to the base by now and had more than likely learned of her leaving. It wouldn’t take long for her to start the hunt. Ashe didn’t like traitors. Her reaction to the topic of Mcree was proof enough of it. 

 

All things considered Ashe had been good to Maria, real good. Let her live her own life: encouraged her when she said she wanted to get her PHD, held her and supported her thru the loss of her grandparents, helped her get her shop up and running (though most of that had been highly illegal and she hadn’t really wanted to know who her wife threatened to get her license faster). There was one rule though. Maria was part of the gang and that ment she was always going to be part of the gang. Once she had her PHD her wife had asked her to design her gun. After the loss of her grandparents she’d had to move down south and live with Ashe all year round. After her shop was open her wife had asked her to upgrade BOB when she ‘had the time.’

 

“ _ Ladies and gentlemen we are sorry for the delay but we will be at the gate soon. We would like to thank you for flying Air Canada and hope you have a wonderful stay in Toronto.” _

 

The voice of the pilot pulled her from her revery and she gave and a long sigh as she gazed on the falling snow outside. A non to suttle shudder racked her fraim at the thought of walking through it. She had spent so long in the deep south that she didn’t really have any winter gear on her. “Guess I’ll have to buy a coat.” she muttered. 

 

Getting past security was a bastard as always. The moment she had entered customs two security guards had come up to her and asked her to come with them. They lead her down a path of winding tunnels before seating her in an interrogation room. She let out a deep sigh once the guards left. This always happened when she travelled. The struggles of being married to the FBI’s most wanted and, apparently, now CSIS most wanted as well.

 

After a few moments a tall middle eastern woman entered the room. She wore black trousers with a white button up shirt covered by a black blazer and a blue tie. The women crossed the room to the chair opposite Maria and sat down. 

 

“Hello Miss Ashe, my name is agent May-weather, we just want to ask you a few questions then you can get on your way.” Maria nodded with a bored expression while the agent opened the portfolio. 

“Full name?”

“Maria Faleshira Ashe.”

“Age?”

“37.”

“Date of birth?”

“August 25th 2038.”

And on it went from their. Why was she in the country, do you know where your wife is, had she been in contact with her wife in the past 48 hours, etc. And she always gave the same response. To visit home, no, no. 

 

“And one final question and then you can be on your way.” That caught her attention. They never had more questions.

 

“In following the new rules and regulations surrounding the family and friends of criminals in interrogations, I must ask you, are you in a relationship with one Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe of you own free will?” 

 

The question froze her to the chair before a raging fire tore its way up her body. Her fists clenched on the table and her face turned red. “ _ Yes. _ _ ”  _ She had been asked that before, a handful of times, and each time it got the same reaction. Red hot anger. Yes Ashe, was, a criminal mastermind. Yes Ashe, had, killed people. Yes Ashe, could, be cruel. But never had her wife  _ ever  _ raised a hand or threatened her. No matter how angry she got, no matter how frustrated she was, Ashe treated her with the utmost respect and love. That thought immediately killed her temper and layed a seed of doubt in her gut. Ashe loved her and here she was leaving her wife, ‘ _ Escaping,’  _ her mind unhelpfully thought _.  _ The agent simply nodded before reaching over and removing the cuffs. 

 

She gently rubbed her wrists while shooting the agent a glare. “You are free to go Miss Ashe and welcome home.”


	2. Crossing Orbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best layed plans often are the quickest to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. I finally put a description of Maria in so you all know what she looks like.

Maria considered going right to her apartment. A nice, small place, close enough to the downtown core so as to be convenient but far enough away so as not to risk unwanted...‘attention’...when Ashe came up for the rare visit during their time apart. 

 

She quickly shook her head at that. Ashe would know she came to Toronto and that apartment would be the first place she looked. Maria thought about a hotel but that risked being traceable and their was no way in hell she was going to use her credit card. Letting out a huff of hot air she groaned. What the hell was she thinking? She had everything she could have ever wanted in Arizona. A wife, a home, friends colleagues…maybe it wasn’t to late? If she got on a plane right now to head back. Called Ashe to let her know that all of this had simply been a huge misunderstanding. She shook her head again.

 

She continued down the street watching all the other people living their lives. She watched a couple stand in a deep embrace before one got in a cab. Two men were fighting in an alley over lord knows what. Two parents leading their children down the street… 

 

The mom had a smile on her face as she held a toddler against her hip. The father strode beside them holding the child's hand in his to help avoid any tripping. They seemed happy, content, peaceful. Maria quickly snapped her head away from the family as tears welled in her eyes. No she wouldn’t think about it Ashe had been very clear on that.

 

‘ _ Children?’ Ashe asked. _

 

_ The two of them had been resting by the pool. Ashe stood over her in a bright red bikini while Maria herself lay in a pool chair wearing a yellow bikini. BOB stood next to Ashe his imposing figure casting a shadow over the still pool.  _

 

_ ‘Yes.’ Maria responded. ‘We’ve been married for a couple years don’t you think it's something worth considering? Besides neither of us is getting any younger.’  _

 

_ A frown crossed Ashes face at that before she reached down and grabbed Maria's chin in a firm grasp. Said woman let out a short gasp as her head was pulled to look into Ashes amber eyes. _

 

_ ‘You calling me old?’ She growled. _

 

_ ‘N-no.’ Maria responded. ‘I just...I...want...children. Our children. I’ve been talking to Dr. Odorian and she says she has a way that I could conceive a child that was biologically ours and-’ _

 

_ ‘No.’ It was spoken curtly and without remorse. Maria looked at her like a fish out of water. _

 

_ ‘Why?’  _

 

_ ‘I don’t want to add another member of my family just to be stabbed in the back.’  _

 

They hadn’t talked about it again, but every now and then, Maria got the thought in her head and it wouldn’t leave her. Maybe she would talk to Ashe about it again. If she still had a wife that is. Maybe...

 

A man bumped into her shoulder knocking her off balance and out of her thoughts. Before she could fall to the ground, however, one of the man's hands swiftly reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could hit the ground. She looked at him and instantly froze. He wore blue jeans and cowboy boots accompanied by a cowboy hat atop his head. He was smoking a cigar and the hairs in his beard were white with frost. He wore a rust colored snow coat but she could just about make out something red behind it. The arm holding her was made of metal. 

 

“Mcree?”

 

“Hey there, Maria.” He spoke softly and his southern drawl washed over her with a feeling of familiarity. “We need to talk.”

 

She stammered a bit. She was certain she had to be dreaming. There was no way Jesse Mcree could be in front of her. She quickly yanked her arm out of his grasp before turning away rubbing her tender wrist. 

 

“What do you want?” She asked.

 

“To talk.” He responded.

 

“I'm going to need a hell of a lot more than that. If you couldn’t already tell i'm in a bit of a hurry and being here with you ain’t helping my situation.” She spit out.

 

He gave a sigh and shook his head before continuing.

 

“Look I don’t know what Ashe has told you but it ain’t the truth.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. “If you want to learn it though meet me here, tomorrow, around noon.” With that he walked away.

 

Maria was left standing in the cold once more.  _ ‘Why couldn’t anything be simple?’  _ She thought.

 

* * *

 

_ Ashe gave a weary sigh as she walked through the front door of her mansion soaked from head to toe. It didn’t rain often but when it did it poured. She removed her heels before putting her arms out and letting BOB remove her jacket. Once her jacket was off and her hat hung she made a beeline for the fireplace.  _

 

_ It was a simple room considering her vast wealth. It was small, about the size of a hotel room, and lined with bookshelves. Maria did love to read.Two chairs sat in front of the fire, one velvet red and the other a deep green, a small side table separated them. Ashe gave another sigh as she realized her wife wasn’t there before sitting in the red chair. The heat of the fire spread through her warming her body and drying her clothes. She just about nodded off before the door opened and closed behind her.  _

 

_ ‘BOB I told you I didn’t want to be disturbed.’ She said flatly _

 

_ ‘Does that extend to me?’ A coy voice responded. _

 

_ Ashe gave a gentle smile as Maria came around the side of the chair. Her wife was gorgeous. Just shy of matching Ashes height she made up for her shorter stature in other ways. Her hair was light brown and extended down to her upper back loosely. Her face was clear of all blemishes and her eyes a deep blue. Her skin was soothe as silk and as white and soft as snow. _

 

_ While Ashe had been admiring her wife Maria had crossed in front of her. She had one hand on her hip and the other was holding a glass of golden liquid, whiskey. Ashe nodded her head to the side table and Maria put the glass down beside her but before Maria could fully stand up Ashe snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her wife into her lap. Said woman gave a light yelp before smacking Ashe on the shoulder with the back of her hand. _

 

_ ‘I always have time for you sweet thing.’ Ashe drawled in her wife's ear. ‘Especially when you're bringing me a drink.’ Her wife gave a huff but settled herself in Ashes lap anyway.  _

 

_ The two of them stayed like that for a few hours. Eventually Maria fell asleep, her head turned into Ashes neck, and Ashe would have been perfectly content to stay their if she didn’t know how much her wife's neck would hurt if they did.  _

 

_ Putting her drink to the side Ashe gathered her wife in her arms before before carrying them to bed. _

 

Ashe was pulled from her memory by the sound of the phone BOB had sitting on the platter in his hand. She was sitting in the same room from her memory, a glass of whiskey in her hand, her wife still not at her side. She grabbed the phone of the platter and brought it up to her ear. Her mood immediately souring as she heard the voice on the other end. 

 

“Hey friend. Your never gonna guess who I found your wife hanging around. I'm sending you the picture now.” Ashe didn’t respond simply ending the call and opening the attachment that Sombra had sent her. The whiskey glass in her hand broke as a twitch settled in her eye. The picture showed Maria talking to Mcree. The two of them were mid conversation and Mcree was handing her something. Ashe rose to her feet and threw the phone onto the bed of hot coals before turning to BOB. 

 

“BOB get the plane ready we're headid up north.” Ashe commanded.

 

_ “I always got time for you sweet thing.” _

 

The words, her own words, crossed her mind. She was gonna give her wife one chance to come home without force. After that well... 

 

There is a reason she's called Calamity after all.


End file.
